Love Changes People:Revised
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Rewrite of Love Changes People. Amalthea Potter's past life is about to catch up to her when she is taken to a Palace in the middle of a white desert. In the palace, Aizen and Gin must get her to remember who she was and have her fall in love with them to break the spell they are under...Beauty and the beast style! Pairing: Female Harry/Gin/Aizen, Bad old men!
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: this version was inspired by a song that will appear in this or the next chapter! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, any songs that appear or Harry Potter! All she owns is female harry, the animal forms and Harry's animagus forms. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

Ch.1 prologue

_Sakura watched as her captain walked by again without noticing her with his vice-captain at his side, joking away. She sighed as she walked away from the men she had fallen in love when they saved her back when they had all been on the streets; she looked back as her lower back length black hair blew in the wind and tears slipped down her cheeks at being forgotten by her former friends, she sighed again and reported to the head captain who had asked for her for some reason. _

_Aizen sighed as he looked over his shoulder at the woman he loved dearly but knew he was protecting her from Yamamoto who he heard rumors that the man prayed on young beautiful women who were getting involved with their captains by taking something precious to them, Gin looked at him as they headed for the office to get some paper work done and told him that what they were doing was what was best for her. Aizen nodded as he sat down and began to work, he sighed a few hours later and then looked at the clock as he raised an eyebrow. He called to Gin was working in the front office and asked if Sakura had return yet, Gin blinked and looked at the clock as he said in a worried tone, "No she hasn't, Sousuke!"_

_Aizen stood and told Gin that he was going to look for her alone, this way it wouldn't seem suspicious. Gin nodded and wished him luck as Aizen headed out the door and in to the dark night, Aizen had walked for about 15 minutes when he heard a pained "Sousuke!"_

_Aizen spun and smelt blood as he hurried into the alley, he yelped as his secret crush stumbled into his arms with gasping breaths as they fell. He took a good look at her and paled as he asked what happened to her, her body was broken and bleeding profusely and she had blood pouring from her mouth as her eyes started becoming glassy. Aizen gently picked her up and then flash-stepped to the fifth, Gin took one look and paled as Aizen hurried into his room and laid Sakura gently on the bed as he asked again who hurt her again. She managed to say one word clearly before her lungs filled with too much blood and died holding on to one of her crushes' hands, Aizen paled as her body slowly started to fade into thin air which was a sign of automatic reincarnation and vowed revenge on the one who killed her. Aizen cut his palm and vowed, "I WILL bring you down Yamamoto and I Will find Sakura again!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: this version was inspired by songs that will appear in this or the next chapter! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, any songs that appear or Harry Potter! All she owns is female harry, the animal forms and Harry's animagus forms. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

Ch.2

Amalthea felt disattached from everything as she watched her friends hook up with their lovers and sighed as she felt alone with the approaching Christmas holidays, she grabbed her coat and headed out onto the grounds as she then started to sing a song that she found that reminded her of the two men in her dreams

_**Oooh, aaay  
Santa have you seen my soldier?  
The one who wears my heart  
We're so far apart, ohhhh  
Santa have you seen my soldier?  
I'm bravin' through the lonely nights  
Just getting by  
Livin' prayer to prayer  
It's so hard to be apart this time of year  
The ones you love should be near  
Material things lose all their value  
Cuz all I want is him  
Santa have you seen my soldier?  
Let him know that I miss him and love him so  
Santa bring my soldier home  
I need him here in my arms  
Cuz love's worth fighting for  
Santa bring him home**_

Santa bring him home  
Oh oh oh ohhh  
Life's not the same without my soldier  
Every time we laughed,  
The comfort that we had  
Ohh  
He's the one who's been there for me all along  
He taught me to be strong enough  
When times are tough  
And keep the faith when I can't hold on  
It's so hard to be apart this time of year  
The ones you love should be near  
Material things lose all their value  
Cuz all I want is him  
Santa have you seen my soldier?  
Let him know that I miss him and love him so  
Santa bring my soldier home  
I need him here in my arms  
Cuz love's worth fighting for  
Santa bring him home  
The wind blows so cold  
Without your hand to hold  
It's haunting my mind  
Like the day we said goodbye  
There's a boy overseas  
Who's lonely just like me  
I'm waiting for the day  
My hero comes home to me  
Send my love  
Send my love  
Send my love love  
Send my love  
Send my love  
Send my love love  
Send my  
Send my (send my) love  
Send my love  
Send my love love  
Send my love  
Send my love  
(Send my love love  
Send my  
Send my love)  
Santa have you seen my soldier?  
Let him know that I miss him and love him so  
Santa bring my soldier home  
I need him here in my arms  
Cuz love's worth fighting for  
Santa bring him home  
Love love  
Send my love  
Send my love  
Send my love love  
Send my  
Send my (send my) love  
Send my love  
Send my love  
Send my love love  
Send my love  
Send my love  
Send my love love  
Send my  
Send my love

She then noticed that it was starting to get dark and hurried to the school so she could get some supper and eat before being sent back to the Dursleys. Unknown to her, an angel was sent to her on Kami's orders to disrupt Dumbledore's plans for Amalthea and to reunite the girl with her soul mates. The Angel grinned as she decided to work on Sousuke and Gin first since Amalthea still wouldn't be leaving Hogwarts for a week.

The angel soon made it to Los Noches and sent everyone into a sleep except Gin and Aizen, she then showed herself while holding a large branch of Sakura flowers. Aizen growled and demanded to know who she was before she was attacked, the Angel just smirked and said "Kami has noticed your rebellion and has decided to "Punish" you for it but there is a way to escape it within a time limit. If you fail to become normal by the end of the time limit, your new forms will be permanent."

Aizen and Gin were shocked and quickly asked how they were to break the punishment and the angel said "Love is the key but the girl who can free you is an old friend of yours. She was reincarnated and now is slowly starting to get her memories back. That is all I can tell you."

Aizen growled angrily then noticed the Angel's hands were glowing as she said "Now for your punishment!"

Gin yelped as he was the first one hit and cried out in pain as his spine snapped into a position that locked him on to all fours, Aizen watched horrified as his best friend was transformed into a pony sized silver Kitsune with 7 tails and the Angel turned to him as he tried to run but his body was frozen in place as the light from the angel's hands hit him.

Aizen groaned in pain as he fell to all fours and felt two large lumps under the skin on his back, he snarled at the pain while his face began to push out into a scaly yet delicate muzzle. Aizen was horrified as his clothes grew too small and began to rip from around his growing and changing muscles, he tried to move despite the pain but his body was still frozen in place as he watched his hands become scaly, Taloned paws. His change soon finished and left him as a white and gold dragon with a rich chocolate brown mane running down his back to the end of his tail, he experimentally twitched it as he found he could move but not much as he nearly took up the entire corridor, Aizen let out a low growl as he wonder how the hell he was going to get out when he suddenly found himself in the throne room!

The angel laughed as he noticed her and snapped his teeth at her but couldn't reach, he snarled at her as she said "Is that any way to treat me after I got you two out of the corridor?"

Gin looked up at the 60 foot dragon that was growling and sighed as the angel said "I was going to give both of you the ability to speak human tongue but after that thank you…Gin is the only one who gets that ability, I'm afraid."

Aizen was stunned at that as the angel told them that the girl would arrive in a week then she disappeared, Gin whined softly as he looked up at the large dragon and said softly "Sousuke…what do we do?"

"_**For once…I don't know**_."

The dragon hung his head and asked Gin to leave for now while he tried to figure things out, Gin looked worried as he asked "You sure that you're fine?"

Aizen chuckled sadly and nodded as he told his friend that he need time to think by himself, Gin nodded then headed out the door to talk to the espada about what happened. Aizen watched him go then slunk behind the column that his throne was on. Aizen gazed at his transformed body and sighed as he thought "_Who could ever love a dragon_?"

One week later…

Amalthea's relatives told her to get into the car as she nodded and hurried to do what they said, she sighed and then noticed her relatives had driven to the middle of nowhere and she managed to see the temperature was a freezing -19 degrees before the door opened suddenly and she was shoved out into the freezing cold from the moving vehicle. Amalthea hit a snow bank as the Dursleys peeled away laughing cruelly, she sat up from her soft landing and thanked god she had remembered to shrink her trunk to place it in her pocket.

Amalthea then shivered in her light jacket and noticed some trees that would probably provide a little shelter from the cold wind; she headed towards them and found a silver fox the size of a pony and with 7 tails eating a rabbit. Gin jerked his head up as he heard a stick snap underfoot and saw a very familiar face looking at him in disbelief, He played the part of a fox and barked at her as she inched forward and sat in the snow in front of the trees. He then noticed her lips were turning blue and she was shivering fiercely in a light, well worn jacket.

Gin inched forward and nudged her hand as she looked at him in surprise; she smiled and reached out to rub his ears when she squeaked suddenly. Gin had wrapped around her with his tails acting as warm fluffy blankets, she smiled and laid her head down on the fox's side as she drifted into an exhausted sleep. Gin looked at the girl who resembled Sakura so vividly and sighed as he knew he couldn't leave her to freeze when there were no towns or houses for miles. He managed to get her onto his back and opened a portal to Los Noches as he walked through with Amalthea shivering like mad.

Aizen was nervous as today was the day the supposed girl who could set them free, was to show up. He and the espada then noticed Gin returning from his hunt in the human world but they were surprised to see him with a teenage girl on his back. Aizen made a slight questioning noise in his throat as Gin looked up at the sound and then turned to let him see the girl's face. Aizen's jaw dropped at seeing the familiar face as the angel's words came back to him "_Love is the key but the girl who can free you is an old friend of yours. She was reincarnated and now is slowly starting to get her memories back_."

Aizen gently nuzzled the girl to find her skin was cold to the touch making him worried about what happened, Gin then told him they had run into each other in the middle of nowhere causing Aizen to look confused as he wondered how she got there. She then started to stir from her sleep…

Amalthea finally was starting to feel warm as she woke up and looked around sleepily, she snapped awake as she realized she was in a white room on the large Fox's back and the room had a group of people staring at her. She almost missed the dragon until it moved gently causing her to squeak as she looked up at it, she then heard a voice but it wasn't from any of the people in the room. She heard it again and realized it was the fox who had asked her something, she politely asked him to repeat what he had said and the fox chuckled and said "You're safe here, no one will harm you."

Amalthea blushed at the sound of the Fox's voice as she gently got off his back and asked "W-W-Where are we?"

Gin smiled and said "We're in the palace of Los Noches in the world of Hueco Mundo or as you would say in English, The world of Hollows."

"World…of…Hollows?"

Gin explained briefly about hollows and Shingami which made Amalthea gain a slight headache as she had the feeling she was suppose to know this already. Aizen then nuzzled her cheek causing her to jump and look at him in surprise; Amalthea timidly reached out and rubbed his muzzle causing the large dragon to purr happily at her touch. Gin watched the two in amusement as the dragon nudged her hand for more rubbing causing Amalthea to giggle as she said "You're just a big teddy bear…aren't you?"

Gin cracked up laughing at the look on Aizen's face at being called a teddy bear but the draconic rebel leader didn't really care at the moment as Amalthea gently started scratching behind his horns. Aizen purred at her touch as she got a particularly sensitive spot causing him to purr even louder, Gin was highly amused by this but watched as the girl grew more comfortable by the minute…

Aizen was in bliss as the girl scratched in just the right spot to turn him into a boneless heap of dragon flesh, he could feel his chest rumbling uncontrollably as the girl continued to pet and scratch his head. He then noticed her starting to yawn and nudged her towards Gin as he asked Gin softly to take her to the large guest quarters they had prepared for her, Amalthea blinked as Gin asked if she was tired and she nodded. Gin then asked her to follow him and lead her to a set of rooms that were tastefully decorated; he said "These rooms are for your personal use and I just realized I don't know your name…"

"Amalthea Potter…"

"My name is Gin, Amalthea-san. Now why not get some sleep? Either me or one of the espada will come wake you when it is time for dinner."

Amalthea nodded and entered the room that was decorated in soft emerald greens with gold, black and silver accents, she laid down on the bed as she was exhausted and was soon out like a light…

(A/N) Just so you guys know right now...My Grandpa just passed away 10:30 pm on August 10th, 2012. I will be going to the Memorial this week and might not be able to update...so I ask for you guys to pray for my family right now in the very emotional time!


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: this version was inspired by songs that will appear in this or the next chapter! Kon Hit It!

KON: Amalthea does not own bleach, any songs that appear or Harry Potter! All she owns is female harry, the animal forms and Harry's animagus forms. Please vote in her poll and read and review her stories! We are also looking for Fanart of the stories!

Ch.2

Amalthea sighed happily as she slept without nightmares for the first time in a long time; Gin came in and smiled softly at the sleeping teen curled up under the blankets as he walked over to call her name softly. Amalthea slowly stirred as her eyes fluttered open and sat up as she tried to remember where she was, she then noticed Gin as the memories came back and blushed as she pulled up the blanket to cover her body. Gin just wagged his tails and told her that supper was ready causing her to smile softly and thanked him for coming to get her. Gin nodded and told her that there was a walk-in closet where there were some dresses for her to choose from, Amalthea blushed and thanked him as he went to wait in the hall causing him to say "You're a guest here and deserve to be treated like one."

Amalthea smiled as she walked into the closet and found a beautiful dress that reminded her of a cross between Sleeping Beauty with the skirt but the top half reminded her of Beauty and the Beast. She slipped into the comfortable dress that fit her almost perfectly and placed the matching slippers on her feet; she then headed for the door and stepped out into the hall where Gin was waiting. He looked at her in shock at how pretty the dress was on her, he then shook his head as he said "You look amazing in the dress, Amalthea-san…"

Amalthea blushed at his compliment and then Gin asked her to follow him to the dining room, they talked about small things that interested her when they arrived at the dining room where they found the dragon from earlier in a smaller form. Gin noticed the way Aizen's eyes widened when he saw Amalthea's outfit and smiled as Amalthea blushed, the dragon then gently pulled out a chair for her with his tail causing her to blush even harder but she gently sat down as dinner was served. Amalthea smiled at seeing it was a seafood scampi and politely thanked the arrancar that had brought the food, the Arrancar just smiled and bowed as he said "You're very welcomed, my lady…"

Aizen was amused to see her blush become even redder as she ducked her head shyly; he then nuzzled Amalthea as he wished that he could still speak in human tongue. Amalthea then smiled as she gently rubbed his muzzle causing Aizen to purr happily, he then pulled away and began to eat the scampi the best he could causing Amalthea to take the hint. She began to eat happily as she had a feeling that these people wouldn't starve her like her relatives, Gin and Aizen smiled and turned back to their food as they all ate in the comfortable silence…

After dinner, Amalthea was asked by Gin what she wanted to do, she blinked and softly said "I-I'm not sure…when the Dursleys had me before abandoning me, I was the one to clean the house from top to bottom as well as doing the cooking…"

Aizen let out a small questioning noise at that and Amalthea sighed and told them she had never really had a childhood due to her relatives that treated her like she was less then dirt. Aizen growled at that then nuzzled Amalthea to show he wasn't mad at her, Gin then softly asked "Did they ever hurt you physically?

Amalthea looked away which was answer enough for them and had them growling, Amalthea was trying not to cry when Aizen nuzzled her gently then lovingly licked her cheek. She looked at him in surprise with a light blush on her cheeks; Gin then laid his head gently in her lap while Aizen purred to comfort her. Amalthea looked at the dragon and couldn't help but think she had seen his eyes before but couldn't remember where from, Aizen could see she was deep in thought about something as she then asked "Have…we met before?"

Aizen and Gin's eyes widened as Gin then said "Yes…"

Amalthea tried her hardest to remember where she had met them when she suddenly remembered the two men in her dreams had the same eyes as the fox and dragon. Her eyes went wide and she softly said "My dreams! But you two were human in them…"

Aizen's eyes went wide and filled with hope as he nuzzled her happily, Gin then looked at her and said "We're cursed by a servant of Kami-sama, she then told us about a girl who was the reincarnation of someone we had cared about dearly…that should be able to free us from the curse."

"Wait, What? But I'm no one special and I don't know anything about breaking a curse…"

Gin nosed his way under her hand so it was on top of his head while Aizen licked her cheek comfortingly, Amalthea looked at them and said "What is it that I can do that someone else can't? What makes me so special?"

Gin sighed as he apologized for distressing her, Amalthea looked at him and gave a shaky smile as she said "It's fine…at least you two were honest with me unlike my headmaster…"

Aizen purred as he nuzzled her and noticed she looked tired, Gin and he exchanged looks and Gin offered to show her back to her room. Amalthea nodded as she gently stood and followed him back to the room she had taken her nap in, Gin softly wished her a good night then left her to her thoughts…

Meanwhile…

Dumbledore was furious when he found out what the Dursleys had done to his weapon and went to the place she had been abandoned, he found no trace of the girl anywhere and growled. He then apperated into his office, he started cursing while he tried to figure out a way to retrieve his weapon.

Meanwhile back in Los Noches…

Aizen sighed as he headed down the hallway towards his room while Gin walked at his side, they were passing Amalthea's room when they heard a terror filled scream from her room. They both burst into the room to find the girl trapped in a night terror, Aizen let a concerned noise fall from his lips as Gin hopped up on the bed and nuzzled her. They both noticed she calmed a bit at his touch and Gin quickly wormed his way under the covers and lay down next to her so that they were touching. Aizen was quick to join as she completely calmed down once they were both touching her, he nuzzled her cheek at the same time gin nuzzled her other cheek causing her to sigh and cuddled up to Gin while Aizen moved a little closer to remain touching her. Amalthea then rolled over and wrapped an arm around him in her sleep causing him to smile, he laid his head down then him and Gin went to sleep themselves…


End file.
